


Kenalan sama Pacarku, Yuk!

by teruuuuuuuu



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag video, M/M, YouTuber Kaminaga, ada kemungkinan ooc maafkan, akan ada pertanyaan yang begitulah, fluff... maybe?, humor gagal, karena ini KamiHata jadi tau dong apa jawabannya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruuuuuuuu/pseuds/teruuuuuuuu
Summary: “Hello and welcome back to my channel, guys. Dan, untuk kalian yang baru pertama kali menonton video-ku dan mampir ke channel-ku, selamat datang. Kaminaga disini siap menemani dan mencerahkan hari dan mood kalian semua.”





	Kenalan sama Pacarku, Yuk!

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game punya Koji Yanagi seorang. Selain untuk keperluan hiburan (dan juga uhukasupanuhuk), saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

“ _Hello and welcome back to my channel, guys_. Dan, untuk kalian yang baru pertama kali menonton video-ku dan mampir ke _channel_ -ku, selamat datang. Kaminaga disini siap menemani dan mencerahkan hari dan _mood_ kalian semua.”

Senyum ditampakkan. Tak lupa satu mata dikedipkan dengan penuh kejenakaan.  Kaminaga kembali menatap kamera yang sedang menyorotnya.

“Aku pernah bilang kalau aku akan merekam sebuah video yang sangat istimewa, bersama seseorang yang sangat istimewa pula. Dan _kalian_ ,” Kaminaga terkekeh tatkala mulutnya menuturkan kata ‘kalian’ dengan penuh tekanan. “Selalu bertanya, menagih di akun media sosial yang kumiliki. _‘_ Kaminaga-san, kapan sih, mau bikin video bareng _special someone_ -nya?’ atau ‘Kaminaga-saaaaaan~ disini masih menunggu video bersama orang istimewamu, lho!’. Kalian membuatku serasa punya hutang.

“Dan yah, aku memang berhutang pada kalian semua. Maka dari itu, hari ini aku membawa seseorang yang sudah kalian sangat nanti-nantikan. _Babe_ , katakan halo pada mereka semua.”

Sesosok lelaki dengan rambut pendek berponi belah, wajah malas yang seolah menyiratkan kenapa-aku-harus-ikutan, dan kedua tangan yang dengan santainya disimpan dibelakang kepala. Kaminaga menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

“Yo.”

“Pendek banget, sih, sapaannya,” keluh Kaminaga, namun diwajahnya masih terpampang senyuman yang sama. “ _Guys_ , inilah dia _special someone_ yang aku maksudkan. Namanya Hatano. Dan, hari ini kita mau ngapain sih, _Babe_?”

Hatano memutar bola matanya. “Ya mana aku tahu, kampret? Kamu juga belum mengatakan apa-apa padaku, selain hanya bilang akan merekam video.”

Kaminaga terkekeh. “Belum ada 30 menit dan kamu sudah bikin video ini terancam _demonetized_. Nah, video hari ini adalah…. _Meet My Boyfriend_ atau _Boyfriend Tag_. Pagi tadi aku sudah meminta kalian semua untuk mengirimkan pertanyaan kalian ke akun media sosial milikku. Dan, saat aku kembali untuk mengecek, kalian sangat bersemangat. Pertanyaannya banyak banget. Bagaimana kalau kau baca dan jawab pertanyaan pertama, hm?”

Hatano dengan setengah hati mengambil ponsel dari Kaminaga yang wajahnya masih berseri-seri. Terang saja, dirinya sendiri sebenarnya sudah lama menunggu momen seperti ini, bisa mengenalkan Hatano pada dunia. Kaminaga berterimakasih sekali pada para _subscribers_ -nya yang ngotot ingin melihat dan mengenal Hatano, walaupun hanya  lewat sebuah video yang diunggah ke situs video terbesar di seluruh dunia.

“Pertanyaan pertama. ‘Gimana sih, awal mula kalian ketemu?’. _Well_ , awal mula aku bertemu makhluk menyebalkan ini adalah sewaktu kami di SMA. Makhluk ini adalah kakak kelasku waktu itu,” kata Hatano dengan nada suara yang dimalas-malaskan.

“ _Yup_. Umur kami beda 2 tahun dan kami tergabung dalam klub yang berbeda juga, sayangnya,” kata Kaminaga yang tiba-tiba nyengir karena delikan dari tatapan Hatano. “Aku di klub fotografi dan dia di klub karate. Pada mulanya, aku memotret dirinya di kejuaraan hanya untuk kegiatan klub. Tapi, lambat laun aku malah semakin suka memotret dirinya… dan lalu suka dengan makhluk manis ini.”

“Ya, itu satu tahun di SMA yang paling menyebalkan untukku, terus-terusan diganggu olehmu saat kegiatan klub sedang berlangsung. Untung saja waktu itu kau sudah duduk di kelas 3, jadi waktumu lebih banyak terkuras untuk belajar,” kata Hatano.

“Siapa sangka kalau kita akhirnya bertemu lagi di universitas, _Babe_ ,” kata Kaminaga, yang lalu otomatis menghindar dari sambitan tangan Hatano. Diambilnya ponsel dari tangan sang kekasih hati, membaca pertanyaan berikut. “ _Next question is_ … ‘siapa yang nembak duluan?’. Wow~ siapa yang mau menjawab? Kau atau aku?”

Kilauan dimata Kaminaga membuat hati Hatano berdesir, sebenarnya. Karena kilauan mata coklat itu mau tidak mau membuatnya terkenang kembali akan peristiwa satu setengah tahun yang lalu itu, peristiwa yang sangat _absurd_ itu. Dia diam saja.

Mungkin paham bahwa diamnya Hatano menunjukkan barangkali ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab, Kaminaga mengedip ke kamera. “Aku saja yang jawab, deh. Aku yang nembak duluan. Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, aku menantangnya duel dalam karate-“

“-yang mana menurutku sangat bodoh karena aku satu-satunya pemegang sabuk hitam karate dalam klub – tingkatan tertinggi, kalau boleh ku tambahkan. Dan, orang gila dari klub fotografi ini tiba-tiba datang dan menantangku duel, berkata bahwa kalau dia menang aku harus pacaran dengannya,” sambung Hatano.

“Tapi, keajaiban terjadi. Aku menang dari sang pemegang sabuk hitam karate nan manis ini,” kata Kaminaga, sambil menjawil dagu Hatano yang lalu tangannya langsung mendapat tamparan dari sang empunya dagu. “Dan ya, aku lalu menyatakan perasaanku. Aku harus menunggu agak lama untuk jadian dengannya. Karena ternyata… makhluk manis ini dengan kampretnya menggantungkan pernyataan cintaku selama 3 bulan. 3 bulan paling menyiksa hidup dan hatiku. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena kepikiran jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan padaku. Aku terus mengganggunya agar dia segera memberikan jawabannya padaku. Tapi, si manis ini persisten dengan perkataannya untuk menggantungkan cintaku yang suci ini untuk 3 bulan lamanya.”

Bunyi ‘pft!’ keluar dari bibir merah Hatano. Memang benar, sebelum akhirnya Hatano menerima dan berkata ‘ya’ (yang sampai hari ini membuat Hatano kadang berpikir apakah dia telah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menerima cinta Kaminaga), dirinya menggantungkan pernyataan cinta Kaminaga, berkata bahwa dia sibuk dan butuh waktu. Dia tahu Kaminaga seorang _playboy_ cap kecoa terbang, mana tahu pernyataan cinta si _playboy_ itu serius atau tidak. Hatano punya hak dong, untuk mengetes Kaminaga?

“Pada akhirnya, kau tahu jawabanku, kan? Tidak usah sok galau begitu. Pakai bilang cinta yang suci segala pula,” kata Hatano, yang lalu menyikut tulang rusuk Kaminaga.

Kaminaga mengaduh – sambil terkekeh – merasakan sikutan di tulang rusuknya, yang berasal dari siku pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

“Sekarang aku sudah tidak galau lagi, kok.” Kaminaga kembali mengusap layar ponselnya, mencari pertanyaan dari _subscribers_ yang dimana pun mereka berada, pasti tidak sabar menunggu pertanyaannya dibacakan. “Ada pertanyaan menarik, nih. ‘Jika kalian mampu mengubah satu hal tentang pasangan kalian, hal apakah itu?’. Mau jawab pertanyaan ini?”

Hatano mengerang melihat cengiran di wajah Kaminaga, namun apa mau dikata? Dia juga sudah setuju ikut dalam rekaman video untuk _channel_ Kaminaga kali ini. _Subscribers Kaminaga kepo banget_ , rutuknya dalam hati.

“Ya kita jawabnya gantian, lah,” kata Hatano sengit. “Kalau aku bisa mengubah satu hal tentang makhluk ini, aku ingin mengubah kelakuannya jadi lebih kalem, yang tidak selalu menggodaku. Karena kelakuannya  yang satu ini selalu membuatku sakit kepala.”

Kaminaga tertawa. Menggoda Hatano adalah salah satu hal yang paling disukainya. Melihat wajah yang terkadang datar itu dipenuhi berbagai macam emosi membuat Kaminaga semakin ingin menggodanya.

“Karena melihat wajahmu berubah jadi unyu itu kesukaanku. Kalau aku… aku tidak ingin ada yang diubah dari Hatano. Hatano jadi dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam sifat dan kelakuan yang sudah jadi ciri khasnya sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Aku suka Hatano apa adanya.”

Wajah Hatano memerah, yang langsung dipalingkannya dari Kaminaga dan juga kamera. _Si sialan ini!_ Jawaban Kaminaga tak pelak menohok hatinya, membuat hati itu menghangat dan merambat ke wajahnya. Bukannya Hatano tidak memprediksi akan seperti apa jawaban Kaminaga, tetapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut pria yang lebih tinggi sebelas senti daripadanya itu tetap saja membuatnya berdesir.

“Perkataanmu barusan membuatku ingin muntah. _Next question_ ,” kata Hatano, mencoba untuk terdengar marah tapi apa daya hati merekah dan pipi makin memerah.

Kaminaga tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang kekasih. Diluarnya saja Hatano bersikap seolah dia kesal dengan apa yang dituturkan Kaminaga, tapi Kaminaga tahu jauh didalam hati Hatano juga senang dengan apa yang barusan diucapkannya.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Pertanyaan berikutnya adalah… sebentar, ya.” Kaminaga kembali menyentuh layar ponsel dengan ibu jarinya, lalu terbahak saat membaca salah satu pertanyaan yang menarik minatnya. “Ini juga terdengar menarik. ‘Siapa yang lebih dominan, nih?’ dengan emotikon Lenny Face diakhir kalimat. Siapapun kau, aku tidak akan menyebutkan _username_ -mu, tapi pertanyaanmu ini sangat keren. Akan dijawab sekarang juga.”

Kaminaga dan Hatano – yang agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang menggelikan itu – bertukar tatap. Kaminaga dengan tatapan nakal dan tak lupa _smirk_ yang ikut disematkan, dan Hatano dengan tatapan kesal bercampur malas. _Benar-benar!_

“Percaya atau tidak, kami sama-sama dominan dalam,” Kaminaga mengerling kearah Hatano, yang mendecih. “Urusan ranjang.”

“Yah, terkadang ada saat dimana akan sangat memuaskan melihat Kaminaga berubah menjadi masokis, menjadi seorang _sub_ , menunggu untuk disentuh dan dipuaskan hasratnya.”

“ _Yup_ , dan terkadang ada saat dimana aku sangat menikmati mendengar rintihan dan eranganmu saat kau haus akan sentuhank- OUCH!” Kaminaga mengelus kepalanya yang mendadak saja menjadi sasaran jitak tinju Hatano.

Hatano memutar kembali dua bola matanya. “Padahal aku tidak pernah mengalah. Dia saja yang terlalu beruntung. Si kampret yang beruntung.”

“Beruntung karena aku bisa menggenjotmu? Ya iya, lah! Siapa yang tidak senang dengan keberuntungan itu? Aku kan, orangnya pandai bersyukur.”

Hatano membuat suara seperti orang yang sedang muntah. Dasar Kampretnaga tidak tahu malu. Mulutnya sangat lancar mengucapkan semua kata-kata memalukan itu, tanpa filter.

“Dasar Kampretnaga sialan,” rutuk Hatano.

“Iya, _I love you, too_ ,” kekeh Kaminaga. “ _Last question, guys_. ‘Tiga kata untuk pasanganmu.’ Hmm…. Untuk Hatano: _My_. _Precious_. _Boyfriend_.”

“Untuk si kampret ini? _Super_. _Annoying_. _Bastard_. Aku serius, dia memang sangat _annoying_ ,” imbuh Hatano.

Herannya, Kaminaga malah terbahak mendengar perkataan Hatano.

“Kenapa malah tertawa? Aku serius, tahu!”

“Iya, iya, maaf. Kau bilang aku _super annoying bastard_ , tapi aku tahu kau sebenarnya sayang padaku,” kata Kaminaga, yang lalu mencolek pinggang Hatano dan buru-buru tangan itu ditampar dengan kekuatan tangan yang kembali membuat Kaminaga mengaduh.

“Cih!” hanya itu saja yang diucapkan Hatano, yang sudah cukup dibuat kesal dan malu dalam rekaman video hari ini.

Masih terbahak, Kaminaga merangkul pundak Hatano dan memberi tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya, menatap kamera.

“ _And~ that is all, guys_. Kalau kalian punya saran video, boleh langsung berikan komentar kalian ke _comment box_ dibawah atau _mention_ aku di akun media sosial yang kalian punya-“

“-dan jangan mengharapkan aku untuk ikut serta didalam video bodoh apapun yang akan Kaminaga buat berikutnya. _Jangan request_ _apapun_ jika kalian ingin aku ikut muncul. Jangan pernah,” ancam Hatano, yang ogah-ogahan dirangkul Kaminaga padahal sebenarnya merasa nyaman dalam rangkulan kokoh sang kekasih.

“ _We will see about that_. Dan, sampai juga lagi di video berikutnya. _Bye~_ ”

Kaminaga lalu menutup lensa kamera dengan telapak tangannya, menekan tombol save dan mematikan kameranya. Hari ini sudah sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Setelah ini, akan diseretnya sang pujaan hati untuk membeli makan siang sebelum ia berkutat dengan _editing software_ untuk videonya hari ini.

**Author's Note:**

> Dua video ‘Boyfriend Tag’ atau ‘Meet My Boyfriend’ (atau apalah gitu judul videonya) favorit saya yang jadi inspirasi untuk fanfiksi ini:
> 
> Safiya Nygaard dan pacarnya, Tyler: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF70voVCcqg
> 
> Michelle Phan dan pacarnya (atau udah tunangan? Entah), Dom: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5gH5d-DxfU dan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDZq8EqH9ks
> 
> Terimakasih sudah mampir dan membaca~


End file.
